Come Back
by BellaLaila87
Summary: Bella lost everything. Her home, her room, even her parents. Only when she was 7 yearsold. 10 years later and she still never forget and she will never forgive herself. what happens when she realizes she isn't alone?
1. Chapter 1

The only thing that can ever be right is when I am here. It makes me remember. It reminds me of when I was a kid. When I used to sing. When I would dance for hours and hours, with my dad spinning me around and my mom singing along with me. I used to have so much fun here. But now my parents are gone. I'll never see them again. I wish I could, but they can't come back. Every time I come here, I listen to the song she used to sing with me, and I dance the way he taught me. He built me a tree house here. I keep all there things in it. My mothers brush, and her favorite cd's. My dad's fishing pole and the drawings he would draw. She was a photographer and I have all of her pictures here. He was an artist and all of his paintings are here. I come here everyday, hoping that they might be there, but knowing they're not.

My parents died in a car accident when I was seven. That was ten years ago. I live in Forks, Washington.

Now I live with my neighbors. I would live with my grandparents but they died when I was six. depressioning I know. But I try and look at life at its highest. It gives me some hope to look forward too.

My neighbors are the Hales. My best friend is Jasper. He is has always been my best friend. His cousin Rosalie lives across the street from us. She is also my best friend. She just moved here when we were 12. We all get along real well. It is like we are insperable. At school we are never far apart. We always have the same classes. Well except for the "girlie class" (that is how Jasper puts it). In those classes me and Rose are together.

Jasper has blonde hair and he has blue blue eyes. Like the ones tv stars have. He is really tall too. Like almost 6'3. He is the best friend anyone could ever have. He listens to everything I have to say, and never ignores me.

Rosalie is in a way the same. I swear if you didn't know they were cousins you would think they were twins. Rose has the same blonde hair, except it goes to the middle of her back. She has the same blue eyes. She is 5'7. She looks like a super model.

Unfortunatley for me I am normal per-say. I have brown hair that comes down to nearly my butt. I have brown eyes that Rose says are puppy eyes. I do dance. At the dance school my mom owned. So I am really thin so I don't have curvy curves like Rosalie.

Rose used to dance with me but she says its childish now, for her. She says that I am amazing and should continue. Which I plan on doing.

Jasper says that when I dance i look like I am in peace. He says that I have this look on my face that makes him want to smile. That makes everyine smile. I told him that he is silly, and doesn't know anything from right to wrong. He laughed and said, "Bell's I am always right. Whether you want to admit it or not." Rose laughed then shook her head and said, "He's right you know."

I rolled my eyes at them.

Today is the aniversary of my parents death.

Everyone know not to bother me at all that day. I always go to our special place to remember. Our meadow that we found when we went hiking.

I went into the woods behind my old house, that now is vacant and empty tilll I decided to sell it. Which will never happen.

I never know how much time it takes for me to go to the meadow. I feels like minutes. My dad always said that time passes by the fastest when your at your happiest. my mom always said that that doesn't make sense, but then he would just kiss her and then she would look at him with eyes that werepure of joy and she would say, "I know what you meannow.'

I would smile at them and say ewwww and run when my dad would start to chase me.

I remember the day that they left for there car ride.

*FLASHBACK* 10years ago

_"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder _  
_You get your fill to eat _  
_But always keep that hunger "_

"Bells?" my mom said as we laid down in the meadow while daddy painted us.

'Yes mommy?" I asked I was so happy and wxcited. Tomorrow was daddy's big show. We were flying out to England to see his paintings in a big museum. I always went with them always. The never went with out me.

"Honey, I think that you should stay home tomorrow.' She said in a sad but stern voice. I looked at her and was about to laguh, but sh was serious.

I looked at daddy to know if he knew she wanted to leave me behind. He had stopped painting and was looking at me. his expression said that he was agreeing with her.

I shook my head frantically. "No-no I have to go with you guys I-" I was sobbing now.

My mom put her hand on my cheek, 'Shush, shush baby. I know you always go. But you can't miss anymore school honey. You have a school trip tomorrow. Jasper will be sad if you miss this one too." she was stoking my hair now.

I looked at her then and him, "But I want to go with you." I said in my most sadest voice, "Jaz knows, He will understand, he-" My dad cut me off this time.

He came to sit by me, "Bells, I know that you want to go, and that you were really excited for this trip, but you have to stay here. Promise me that you will be a big girl and stay here, and be good girl." He said in a serious voice. He was holding the tip of my chin with his pointer finger.

I looked at him with tearful eyes, "I promise." I said in a small voice.

My mom smiled and hugged me. She whispered into my ear, "Don't forget to dance."

I smiled wide. And nodded at her request.

I ran over to her bag and grabbed her camera. My mom smiled, "I think we should take a picture before you leave." i said to them.

My dad laughed and picked me up and spun me around, 'HAHA! That's my girl." I giggled. My mom smiled and laughed.

My dad sat me down and they got next to eachother, and smiled at one another and I took the picture then.

They looked startled when they saw the flash go. "Hey we weren't ready yet." My mom said with a laugh.

"I know, but that is when the pictures look the bestest." I said. My dad laughed. he pulled me into a hug and I dropped the camera. I giggled when he started to tickle me. Then we saw a flash and looked at my mom. I smiled, she giggled. "At its best."

I ran over to her and started to tickle her and she rolled on to her back and started laughing with me on top. I tickled her tummyand her knees came in like mine do when the tickling starts to hurt from all the laughter. She smiled at me and I smield at her. FLASH. The camera went off again and my dad was laughing holding the camera.

He smiled at me when I looked up at him. "Come here you two." He said holding his arms open. My mom and I crowled our way over to him.

He held the camera up so that we could take a picture of all three of us. I smiled at the camera. Thinking they were looking at it too.

*FLASHBACK END*

I walked into the meadow. I thought that I would be alone.

But I wasn't.

There was a boy sitting in the center of the meadow.

He didn't look much like a boy, more like a man. He had sort of a brownish red hair, and was pale.

I shouted out, "Who are you?"

I boy jumped up, turning to face me.

He looked at me sort of looking at first frightened then when he saw me he looked relieved.

"I should be asking you the same question." He said in a british accent. Oh no...England.

"I am Isabella Swan, now what are you doing here in my meadow." I said in an irrated voice. Just thinking about were he is from bothers me. It makes me angry because I was suppose to go there.

"Your meadow?" He laughed, Yes Laughed! "I don't see any signs that say it is your meadow." he said in a humorous tone.

I pointed towards my tree house that said, "Swan Meadow."

"i believe ther is." I said and imiated his accent. I have to say that it was a good impression.

He scufffed, "And here I thought this was a free country."

I rolled my eyes a him. "You still haven't told me your name stranger."

He still looked mad, but his face sort of softened as I got closer to him. "It is Edward." He said. He sort of gulped as I got closer and closer to him. I was now right in ffront of him. He looked to be around the same height as Jasper. I looked up into his eyes. They were green.

I smiled slightly and said, "Well welcome to Forks, Edward." I lifted my camera and took a picture of him.

He laughed when I put the camera down. "Swwan...hmm. Are you by chance related to Charles B. Swan? The famous artist?" He asked.

I looked at him suprised. He had heard of my father? I nodded, "I was his daughter." I said in a smalll voice.

He looked over joyed by what I said.

"No way! Really? Wow! Your fathers work was amazing! And your mother Renee was jsut...wow! I can't believe that you are ther daughter."He said in a overexcited voice.

I looked at him, "Was."

He looked at me confused. But then his face came into an understanding. "Oh. I-I am so sorry. Today was-" He didn't finish when I nodded.

"Plwase leave.' i said in a small voice.

He looked at me confused, "Excuse me?"

"I said will you please leave." I felt the tears start to come, and i didn't want this stranger to see me cry.

He looked like he was about to argue, but he just nodded and he walked away. I didn't even check to seee if he was gone or not.

Today was September 13th. The day my parents died. The day of my birthday.

**A/N: So? Any results on what you guys think? Please review and tell me your thoughts**

|  
\/

**Just hit the button and type!**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

After he left I started to cry harder, but eventually after a while I started to calm down. When I did I sat under the tree because it started raining and I so did not want to get wet. Even though it didn't really matter. I would get wet anyway.

I watched the rain as it came down silently. I may leave off the impression that the rain sucks, but when you really sit and watch it, it is like a show, each single rain drop showing its own significance, but they never let you see it.

While I sat I started to wonder why that boy was even here and why he was laying down in the certain. First off: How did he get here? Or even why he would want to be here. I know for a fact that there are no paths leading to this place. I mean, it is impossible to get here unless you follow the path from my old..backyard...oh no.

I sat up and ran back down the path way. I ran till I was right behind my old house. sure enough the lights were on and people were moving things inside.

No no no no no no NO!

I stomped over to jasper's I ran in looking for Hellen (Mrs. Hale). I saw her in the kitchen by the stove starting too cook dinner for when Jasper and Mr. HAle came home.

"How could you?" I said in a whispered voice.

She turned around looking wary. She was expecting this, "Now Isabella, I know you are upset-"

"Upset?" I asked her in an a irrated voice, "Upset? No I am not upset I am FURIOUS!" I shouted at her. "That was not your house to sell!"

"Isabella, that house was routing there alright, it needed someone to live in it! I don't think your parents would have wanted that house to be useless!" she shouted back.

"Oh please don't use that crap saying my parents would have wanted this.! They wanted ME to live in that house, they wanted ME o make it alive again! But no! You had to sell it to some subbish people. And of all days!" I shouted so loud I am sure that the neighbors heard. GOOD!

"Isabella, do not shout at me, you got it? I have put up with ever since your parents had died in that car accident and I have took you in like you were my own child" i scoffed at her.

"If I were like your own child too you, you would have seen that I did not want that to be sold when I sure as hell would have put better use into it then those boneheads ever will! There are things in there that I never took out because I knew that I would live there again! Now those freaks are going to find them!" I knew they could hear me because all the windows are opened and they were by there windows.

SHe hissed at me "Isabella they can hear you!" She looked towards the woman that was looking at us now threw the window with three other people that I could not make out.

I yelled back in the most irrated voice I have ever used, "THAT'S THE POINT!"

Hellen pulled me by the arm and dragged me up stairs, she threw me into my room and the top of the house. We had to go up three flights of stairs to get to my room. I live in the attic. I know you think there would be a spare room in a two story house but no! THey only have the attic ready. But don't worry me and ROse decorated it to the P of perfect.

"You know just because your parents died 10 YEARS AGO doesn't mean you can cry twenty four seven and have everything you want! I sold that house because I am not paying for your college and I am sure that your parents money that they left for you is sure as hell not paying for your college tuition!" she shouted and slamed the door and locked it.

I screamed and slamed my crappy pillow into the door.

Jasper may be my best friend but his mom is a major bitch. I knew this when I was younger too. My mom would rant about how annoying she was, but the only reason why she dealt with her was because one; of my dad's friendship with John(Mr. HAle) and two; my friendship with Jasper. I also hated her because she called me Isabells. I hate my full name and she KNOWS it!

John is the best. He is so let go and free. He is like my dad. BUt he is a business man unfortunatly. But in his spare time he plays the guitar. He taught me and Jazz how to play. Jasper is amazing. I am semi good. Though Jasper disagrees.

My dad and John were best friends from when they were little. They grew up together here.

I walked over to my desk and pulled out my laptop. I looked to see who was on aim.

The only people I talk to on aim are Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Angela. That is pretty much it. Emmet and Angela are close friends from school. Angela has always been her. I have been friends with her since kindergarden when I stopped Lauren Mallory from spilling paint all over her dress (Yeah Lauren still doesn't like us very much). Emmett just moved here, about a year ago. He is dating Rosaile. They are a match maid in hevan. No joke. he only lives her with his mother. His dad died in a car crash along with his brother two months before they moved only moved here so that they could have a fresh start. It was depressing to hear. We all comfroted him, but he is filled with energy and his always happy. He is never without a smile unless someone messes with us. But that only happens to me for some reason unexplained.

I got a message from Rose.

**rosebud45: Hey what's up Bells?**

**ringingbells9: locked in the tower again. :(**

**rosebud45: WTF? seriously? what did you do this time?**

**ringingbells9: look across the street.**

**rosebud45: okay?**

**ringingbells9: 3,2,1-**

**rosebud45: WTF! SHE SOLD THE HOUSE!**

**ringingbells9: :'( *nodded very depressingly***

**rosebud45: oh god bella! I am so sorry for my bitch of an aunt. I am coming over now. She just left and I know were the key is. **

**ringingbells9: kk. I have my phone still sum how the wicked witch didn't notice.**

**rosebud45: haha lol okay yeah I got my phone I am coming now.**

**_rosebud45 has logged off_**

*Sigh* My life is so werid.

I heard the front door slam and some arguing. Apparently she bluffed about Hellen not being there. She knew though if Hellen was still there that I wouldn't have let her come over. Hellen has major moodswings and when your around her when she has them...well you won't survive. But then again there is Rose. SHe tops her

I heard more yelling then someone running up the steps.

I heard my door knob turn and I saw Rose. She looked flustered but smug that she had gotten her way with the devil. then she saw me, and my tear staned face and ran to hug me. I started crying immediatley once her arms were around me.

Rose knew how to comfort me.

After like an hour passed by she pulled out her bag that she had that I hadn't noticed her walk in with. She took out two spoons a cartoon of cookie dough ice cream and 'Princess and The Frog' and 'The Priince and Me' two of my favorite movies, which I am sooooo not explaining. I laughed when she pulled a popcorn bag and bowl. I once told her that her bag was like Mary Popins' bag. And sure enough she pulled that movie out to. I had a TV in my room DVD and VCR.

We sat on the floor and during the commercials I told her what happened with Hellen and in the meadow. Only her and Jasper know about it. She listened intently not missing a beat and she never interrupted.

In ways, Rosalie reminded me of my mother. She always listened to me and would always tell me when I was wrong, but somehow always still sided with me. She had this looked in her eyes that made me feel safe and protected. I showed her the pictures of the guy.

"Wow, he is HOT." she said wiggling her eyes at me. I silently giggled.

"Wow and to think you have a boyfirend too." I shook my head at her dissapprovingly. I tried to keep a straight face.

She looked at me and raised her eyebrow, "Oh come on, you can't not agree! He is smoking!" That just got me laughing harder.

She looked at me and got an evil look in her eye. Suddenly she started tickling me, to a point were I couldn't breathe. I tickled her back and we continued with that until the commercials were over and the movie started.

With her here I felt better.

Then Jasper came up and things got a little more serious. Anything with Jasper, became more serious.

"What happened?" he asked in a stern voice. He didn't like tosee me cry. I don't think any of them did.

I looked down at me knees, not really wanting to tell him what happened. If I did I knew he would go off on his mother. Not that I minded if he put her in her place or anything, but I felt bad, because I was breaking there family apart somehow.

I mubled, "Nothing"

Rose laughed a short laugh without humor. Before I could stop her, she told him everything that happened.

He looked down at me with such sad eyes, then he came to me and hugged me tight.

"I am sorry for my bitchy mother." He said.

"That's what I said!" Rose shouted in agreement. We all laughed.

Then Jasper got up and started to walk towards the door. I looked at Rose with a frantic look.

She looked scared to. When Jasper and his mom got in a fight, it never ended well. Rose pulled Jasper back down on the floor with us, "Oh no you don't"

I pulled hsi arm too, making him fall down, "You are staying right here and not getting into any arguments." I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

He looked at me then at Rose, "But-"

"No buts, but the ones on the floor!" she said. She always says that, I rolled my eyes and smirked at her. She made a face.

Jazz laughed at us, "Alright, but this isn't over."

It was our turn to laugh. We always got our way with Jazz. All we had to do was the puppy pout and it was golden.

Jazz ended up watching the movies with us. He didn't like any of them but he stayed because of me.

Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

**A/N: Sort yes, good maybe? LOL I got bored so I wrote another chapter for this one, Please review and tell me if this story sucks or not :)(hopeful smile)**

**BellaLaila87**


	3. AN:

**A/N: **** I don't know if you guys have read from my last update from "Watch Out" But I am in despreate need of a Beta. If you know a good Beta or you are a good Beta please I NEED help. LOL just read this story with all it's spelling and grammer errors. **

**Also I am unsure of what stories that you guys like the best, so I would sooooooo appritiate it if you guys informed me of which stories you enjoyed the best. Thank U!**

**There is:**

_**Already Gone  
**_**Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are singers. They are called RBA and keep a secret of were they are from, from the world. But when an accident happens to one of them that is traject, they finally tell the world were they are from. But why did they leave?**

_**Come Back  
**_**Bella lost everything. Her home, her room, even her parents. Only when she was 7 yearsold. 10 years later and she still never forget and she will never forgive herself. what happens when she realizes she isn't alone?  
**

**_Don't Stop _  
Princess Isabella of Italy's father was killed by a terrist who was out to get there family. Now she must marry in order to become the next ruler. But who will she choice, from all her suitors? How does she handle Prince Edward when he comes to her rescue.**

**_Fate Has It _  
Bella's best friend is Robert Masen. But as time goes by there are wanted to be married. But when a new someone comes into town, Bella finds new interest in Edward. What happens?**

**_Fighter_  
Drama. Excitement. Pain. Love. Bella leaves Edward for leaving her for Tanya. She goes to Califorina and doesn't see any of the Cullens for two years. Her dad is in the army and he comes to her concerts and so do the Cullens... **

**_In It To Win It_  
Bella Swan is a skater. She is going for the gold. She has been training for the last ten years of her life. She is seventeen now and ready for anything. But is she ready for Edward? **

**_Needs A Little Work_  
Bella is 17 and an outcast in her school. But with changes come and new people, will things change for her? Our will she remain and outcast? When someone leaves her how will she handle it?**

**_One Shot_ (Not really a one shot story it actually has chapters, this is just the title)  
Two families; mortal enemies. Both enemies with each a child. Each child in love with the other. Will that be enough for their families to be together  
**

**_Remember Me? _  
Bella got pregnant at 15 by a guy she doesn't know. When she comes back to Forks with her daughter from college five years later, what does she do when she finds out the father? **

**_Secrets Are No Fun_  
Bella has been dead for the past 17 years. Her last words to Edward were "I'll be back, so don't die on me." Edward kept his word to her. But what he wanted to know was when was she coming? But she has been there all along. But he didn't know. Vampires**

**_Switch It Up_  
Bella and Edward are divorced and live on the other side of the states from each other with each one of their daughters. They ahd twins. Deliah and Shelby. What happens 11 years later when they go to camp and send them to the same place?  
**

**_Wanted Help Needed Help_  
She move to help her grandmother, she is selfless. He is a selfish and doesnt care about anyone but himself. Can she help him relize the world doesnt revolve around him? Will he realize that she is what he just might need?  
**

**_Watch Out_  
"I cannot believe that you idots followed me!"Bella shouted. "Hey we were just watching out for you! it would have helped to have known that your a-" all of a sudden Bella covered both of our mouths "shhh! someone is coming!" she god!**

**_Way To Far_  
This little story is about a girl BELLA who lives the hard knock life and a boy EDWARD who has it easy, and doesnt know what to do with it. All Human. **

**Please Tell me what **


	4. AN: I am sooo sorry!

(A/N:) Hey everyone. I am SO SO SORRY that I didn't realize this sooner. But my computer. My old computer. For the last year hasn't been posting my chapters. You think I would have noticed that anyway my files were deleted after my computer crashed so I'm starting from scratch with each story from where I left off. I apologize again. i really hope that those who favorited my stories and commented them still want to read them :). Bye and thank you for reading them.

-BellaLaila87


End file.
